


Preparations

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death Fix, Deathly Hallows Fix, Drabble, F/M, Fix-It, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has a guilty pleasure he can’t quite keep secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparations

Severus tucked the box carefully in the back of his desk drawer having removed what he needed and refreshed the Notice-Me-Not Charm on it.

Alas, as he bit into the utterly decadent chocolate truffle, the door to his office swung open, a perfunctory knock barely audible.

“Severus, are you ...?” Hermione glared at him, hands on hips. “You’re hoarding chocolate again?”

“That was the last.” And it was true. All the rest had different fillings.

She rolled her eyes. “Are you ready to go then? We’re almost late.”

“Of course.” He was now adequately fortified against the annual Victory Ball.


End file.
